Rara Navidad
by SamusTorresMcCartney
Summary: Es hora de festejar las fiestas navideñas ¿y que mejor manera? Con los mas locos chicos de todos...
1. Chapter 1 Preparativos

**Hoy traigo el especial de Navidad :D**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a sega, exceptuando:**

**Noah The Hedgehog**

**Mochi The Linx**

**Aní The Cat**

**Que pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras ;)**

**Y Black, que es mi OC**

**Ahora sí, ¡A LEEEEEEEEEEEER!**

**Capítulo 1**

**Preparativos**

Sueños. Dulces sueños. Black dormía cómodamente sobre su comodísima cama cuando cierta eriza dos años menor…

-¡Black!-Le grito tan fuerte que podría haberle roto los tímpanos.

La chica mencionada salto bruscamente cayendo de un lado de su cama

-¿Amy?-Le contesto muy confundida desde el suelo.

-¿Quisieras levantarte?

-¿Qué sucede contigo?-Pregunto mientras se levantaba y se sentaba en una orilla de la cama-¿Tienes idea de que hora es? ¡Es más! ¿Cómo entraste?

-La puerta estaba abierta-Decía mientras hacía ademanes con las manos (Ahora imaginen, la escena de la puerta de la casa destruida a martillazos)

-¿No crees que es algo tétrico derribar mi puerta a las-Mira el reloj-¡3 de la mañana!?

-Ese no es el punto chica-Comento como ignorando la histeria de su amiga-No has contestado mis llamadas y te necesito para algo importante

-Ohm, si lo siento, tire mi teléfono a un charquito

-¿Por qué harías eso?

-Había una amara caminado cerca. Me asuste y le avente lo primero que tenía- Explicaba mientras se rascaba la cabeza inocentemente como una niña de cinco años que no sabe que lo que hizo esta mal-Y lo más cerca que tenía era mi teléfono

-Eso explicaría mucho- Respondió la eriza rosa riendo.

-¿Y qué quieres a esta hora Amy?

-Bueno, Vainilla te espera a las 10 de la mañana en su casa

-¿No pudiste decirlo más tarde?

-Ya supéralo. Deja de quejarte

-¿Y para que me quiere?

-Para decorar y ayudarla, recuerda que en una semana hará la fiesta de Noche Buena

-¡Es verdad!

-¿Te esperamos?

-Cuenta conmigo-Respondió con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

.

.

Por la mañana, Sonic, Noah, Mochi Aní y Tails ya se hallaban en casa de Vainilla, esperando a dos personitas más.

-Woow esta navidad será increíble ahora que estarán ustedes, señorita Mochi, señorita Noah, señorita Aní

-Vamos, no seas tan formal-Contesto Aní

-Estoy segura de que nos divertiremos-Respondió Noah alborotando el poquitísimo cabello de la cabeza de Cream

-¡Esta fiesta será increíble! Y ya estoy preparada-Respondió una orgullosa Mochi.

-¿De qué habla señorita Mochi?

-Ya tengo lista mi carta para Santa-Mostro muy orgullosamente su cartita mientras hacia una carita tipo: n.n!

Todos la miraron confundidos, excepto Noah.

-¿Mochi no estas algo mayor para pedirle regalos a Santa Claus?-Pregunto un confundido Sonic.

-Créeme, para ella nunca se es demasiado grande cuando se trata de "enviar su carta al polo norte" –Respondió la eriza rosa por su amiga-Lo peor de todo es que Aní y Black son igual de infantiles-Comento antes de solar una risita.

-¡No soy infantil!-Debatió Aní inflando sus cachetitos a manera de berrinche.

-¿Black? ¡Lo dudo!

-Créeme, tu chica es rarísima

-Y hablando de ella, ¿Qué cosa deliciosa creen que me prepare para la cena? –Pregunto el egocéntrico erizo azul.

Mochi, Noah y Aní se miraron durante algunos segundos antes de soltar una carcajada bastante sonora.

¿En verdad Sonic había dicho algo gracioso?

-¿De qué se ríen?

-Decir que Black cocinara y para ti es como decir que Shadow le cantara villancicos a Noah-Le respondió Mochi entre risas.

-¡Hey!-Grito Noah por reacción.

-Es la verdad-Le dijo Aní.

-Es imposible que me digan que Black no cocina ¡si tanto tiempo que vivió sola! No me van a decir que solo comía en restaurantes

-Digamos que si sabe pero es un desastre-Tomo la palabra la eriza rosa- Ella cuando vivía en Lost Jungle solo cocinaba en asador de carbón. No sabe usar una estufa sin hacerla explotar.

-Eso es una locura

-Eso crees tú. Pero hace dos años que la conocimos, la invitamos a celebrar con nosotros. Le dije que se ocupara del pavo

-¿Y qué paso?

-Terminamos pidiendo pizza y cenando con los bomberos-Concluyo la lince recordando tal escena.

-Entonces, ¿Ella que es lo que hace?

-La mandamos a comprar vinos y sidras. Algunos ingredientes y cualquier adorno bonito que se encuentre. También se encarga de la decoración

-¿Es todo?

-Es todo-Finalizo Aní tomando un vaso de agua.

-Yo quisiera que cocinara con nosotras- Hablo Vainilla desde la cocina.

Aní comenzó a ahogarse al escuchar a la madre de Cream decir eso. Noah le daba palmaditas en la espalda para intentar ayudarla.

-¡No quiere! ¡En serio no quiere!-Dijo haciendo ademanes.

En ese momento, Amy y su amiga llegaron.

-¿Cómo están todos?-Saludo la catorceañera eufórica.

-Hola chicos-Saludo Amy muy contenta.

-Ya era hora de que llegaran-Respondió la eriza rosa idéntica a la primera.

-¿De qué me perdí?

-Vainilla quiere que cocines-Mochi intentaba no reírse con ello.

-¡Perfecto! Veamos que tal cocinas chica-Amy lo dijo como emocionada.

-No creo que sea buena idea-Le dijo Black sinceramente.

-No lo es en realidad-Aní sarcásticamente.

-Yo no confiaría mi vida en su comida-Mochi

-Primero me mataría-Noah

-¡Que apoyo chicos!-Black hizo un puchero de niña pequeña.

-En fin, dejando el tema de lado, ¡HAY QUE PLANEAR LA FIESTA!

-Siiiiii :D

**Ufff, aquí está, no se la verdad cuantos capítulos hare de esto, pero el de Noche Buena les digo de una vez que lo más probable es que lo publique un día antes, porque ese día no estoy cerca de ninguna compu **

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora**

**Nos vemos!**

**¿Review?**


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1 Desastre

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Sega, excepto:**

**Lorie**

**Joan**

**Mochi**

**Noah**

**Aní**

**Black**

**Ahora sí, vamos a leer.**

**Capitulo dos**

**Parte 1**

**Desastre, desastre y más desastre**

-¡No pienso ir!-Una discusión se llevaba a cabo entre un erizo negro de vetas rojas y su novia, una eriza rosa.

-¡Vas a ir y punto final!- Ella estaba intentado convencer (u obligar) a su novio de llevarlo a la fiesta de navidad que se llevaría a cabo dentro de poco.

-No iré ¡mucho menos si me lo ordenas!

-¡Vas a ir porque yo lo digo AMARGADO!

-¡No pienso ir GRITONA LOCA!

Era inútil. Bueno casi. Noah llevaba 4 horas tratando de convencer a Shadow de que fueran juntos a casa de Vainilla, a celebrar noche Buena y Navidad.

Claro que, él no era fácil de convencer.

Pero Noah, no se rendía fácil tampoco.

Y sabía cómo ganar ese pleito.

-Tienes razón, no puedo obligarte a ir

-¿Mmm?- Shadow no podía creerlo.

-Además, así me voy a divertir sin tener que soportar tus escenas

-¿Qué dices?

-Ya sabes. Rouge dijo que para esta fiesta organizaría un show especial para chicas. Si sabes a lo que me refiero- Respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

El erizo negro estuvo a punto de volverse un erizo rojo por la cólera. Noah había acertado a su punto débil.

-¡Olvídalo! No voy a dejarte sola si va a haber esa clase de tonterías ¡No te quitare el ojo ni un segundo!

Noah sonrió ante su victoria.

.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, todos tenían tareas por realizar:

Mochi, Aní y Amy se encargarían de cocinar junto con Vainilla.

Cream decoraría el árbol de navidad y la casa, además haría las invitaciones.

Tails se encargaría de las luces, seria ayudado por su amigo azul.

Black se encargaría de los vinos y sidras.

Noah compraría los regalos de la lista que Vainilla le dio, sin mencionar que se encargaría de la música. Iría de compras con Rouge.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Muy bien! Primero iremos de compras-Amy estaba listísima para dirigirse al supermercado.

-De acuerdo, ya tengo preparada la lista de los ingredientes que compraremos-Mochi mostro una laaaaaaaaaaarga lista de ingredientes, pues iban a hacer diferentes platillos:

-Pavo relleno

*Jamón glaseado

*Romeritos (Merolitos, lomeritos…)

*Bacalao (¿y porque no mejor unas enchiladas verdes porqueeeeeeeeeeeee?)

*Pollo a la naranja

*Ayocotes

*Chiles rellenos

*Chiles chipotles

*Costillas de cerdo al horno

(Yo pongo lo que he visto que sirven xD)

¿Y todo porque?

El apetito de los invitados. Y porque invitarían hasta a Eggman (casi).

Y así, las tres chicas se dirigieron al Súper Mercado, pues Vainilla no iba a acompañarlas.

El lugar era grande, muchos pasillos por aquí y por allí.

Cientos de juguetes. Artículos varios para el cuidado del cuerpo. Y mucha comida.

Las compras habían empezado bien. Amy corría como loquita por todos lados con el carrito para llevar las cosas.

Aní repasaba la lista una y otra vez para evitar que algo les faltase.

Por último, Mochi estaba a punto de meterse en problemas.

En uno de los pasillos, en el de juguetes más específicamente estaba un hombre vestido de Santa Claus, sentado sobre una cómoda silla y rodeado de regalos y decoraciones.

Una fila de niños esperando pasar a sacarse una foto y hacerle sus peticiones al Padre Navidad.

A Mochi se le iluminaron los ojos y corrió hacia donde "Santa" se encontraba.

-¡SANTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Al sujeto no le dio tiempo de correr, pues la lince ya se le había lanzado encima.

-¡Santa Santa! Esta es mi lista de cosas que quiero este año-Mostrándole su carta, con un montón de cosas escritas en él.

-¡Niña! Tranquilízate-Uno de los duendes ayudantes trataba de quitar a Mochi de encima de Papa Noel.

-¡Cállate duende tonto!

-¿Qué dijiste niña?

-Yo quiero ver a Santa Claus

-¿No ves la fila? ¡Hay niños esperando!

-Pueden esperar otros cinco minutos

Los gritos comenzaban a escucharse por tooooodoooo el súper mercado.

Amy y Aní escucharon la muy conocida voz.

-¿Mochi? ¿Pero qué rayos estará haciendo?

-A saber. Mejor vamos a averiguarlo

Lo que no esperaban era encontrarse era a la pequeña lince clavando sus uñas en un tapete, mientras 2 sujetos disfrazados de duendes tiraban de sus pies para llevársela de allí, mientras el sujeto vestido de Santa era ayudado por un duendecillo.

-¡Suéltenme! ¡Yo solo quiero ver a Santa!

-Niña eres muy grande para querer una foto con el-Le respondió uno de ellos mientras seguía tirando de ella

-Hay, suéltala-Amy llego con aire amenazante con su Piko Piko Hamer en mano.

Aní se asomó al lugar. Y cuando vio a Santa también salió corriendo y le pego su carta en la cara al sujeto.

-Esto es lo que quiero para navidad

Santa no respondía porque no podía ni respirar. Uno de sus ayudantes tacleo a la gatita.

-Déjalo en paz

-Déjame tú en paz. Quiero ver al Padre Navidad.

Aní metió un puñetazo a la cara del sujeto dejándolo fuera de juego.

-Ohh… oh...-Amy tenía cara de preocupación

-¡Seguridad!

Mochi se zafo como pudo y les tiro un par de patadas a amos sujetos. Personal de seguridad llego a controlar la situación.

-Creo que igual no me gusta este lugar-Dijo Amy para sí misma, elevando su martillo.

.

.

.

.

.

-Ya casi terminamos-Tails llevaba su trabajo bastante más tranquilo junto con Sonic. Shadow se les había unido porque Noah lo obligo, aunque solo estaba recargado en una pared.

-Dime Sonic, ¿Qué le piensas regalar a Black?

-¿Hmm?

-Ya sabes, para esta navidad

-¿Acaso debo regalarle algo?

-Pues, yo creo. Incluso Shadow debería buscar un regalo para Noah

-Yo no voy a hacerlo

-Ambos son pésimos novios

-Para Black debe ser suficiente regalo salir con una chulada como yo

-No me hagas reír idiota

-Lástima que no puedo decir lo mismo de Noah

-Silencio imbécil

-¡Soy mejor novio que tú!

-¡Eso ni en tus sueños!

-¡Claro que si amargado!

-¡Ya quisieras!

"Ohh Sonic, ¿Cómo terminaste en esta discusión?"

-¡Yo le comprare un regalo tan genial que terminaremos en la cama!

-¡Sonic! ¿Qué dices?

-Está bien, no tan literal. No preguntes Tails

-Yo no necesito regalos para terminar así

-Lo dudo

-Muy bien idiota. Si te crees mejor demuéstralo

-Bien

Y así, la rivalidad continuaría, cuando ambos corrieron al centro comercial.

.

.

.

.

.

Cream había pasado toda la mañana haciendo sus invitaciones.

-Señorita Blaze, listo. Señor Silver, listo. Señor Vector, listo. Señor Espio, listo. Señor Charmy, señorita Rouge, señor Knuckles, señor Joan y señorita Lorie listos.

Ahora solo faltaba enviarlas.

.

.

.

.

.

Black se fue a comprar las sidras y los vinos (extrañamente) poda comprarlos sin problemas.

Llego al centro comercial y se dirigió a donde las bebidas se encontraban, solo que no se dio cuenta de que alguien rondaba cerca.

-¡Hey! ¿Ya no te acuerdas de mí?

Reconocía esa voz. Pertenecía a uno de sus amigos que había conocido en su primera aventura.

-¡Joan!-Grito feliz dándose media vuelta.

-Rato sin verte

-¡Y que lo digas! La última vez que te vi te estaban pateando el trasero.

Ambos rieron. Charlaron un rato muy bueno mientras Black elegía las bebidas que llevaría a casa.

-La pequeña Cream estaba haciendo una invitación para ti. Deberías venir con nosotros a la fiesta

-Sería un honor para mí

-Incluso te serviremos una merengada de oreo

-Creo que ya me convenciste. Nada mejor que una deliciosa merengada de oreo

-Está hecho

**Y aquí esta al fin la primera parte del segundo capítulo, ¿Qué tal? :3**

**Noah.- Ya te cantara villancicos tu macho jajajaja ;)**

**Mochi.- Te portaste mal este año, tacleaste a Santa creo que te quedas sin regalos pequeña Mochi Mochila**

**Aní.-Seria genial, tu dime a quien quieres de pareja y si gustas también lo pongo en el otro fanfic n.n**

**Otra cosa ¿Quién es Lorie? Lorie es un OC de mi amiga, en fanfiction aparece como SonKlary, pertenece a ella y subiré un día de estos su descripción.**

**Gracias a todos los que leen, comentan, y al chico que puso la historia en favoritos n.n**

**Espero que estén pasándola genial **

**Adiosito**


	3. Chapter 2 par 2 Desastre sin fin

**Ehh aquí la segunda parte de Desastre, desastre y más desastre.**

**Admirad!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Noah pertenece a Noah The Hedgehog**

**Mochi pertenece a Mochi The Linx**

**Ani The Cat pertenece a Ani**

**Joan el humano xD ok no, Joan pertenece a jjpita99**

**Black es mi OC**

**Lorie pertenece SonKlary (subiré su descripción, que se llamara… Lorie)**

**El resto es de Sega**

**Ahora si, a leeeeerrr**

**Capitulo dos parte 2. Desastre sin fin**

Noah y Rouge iban felizmente hacia otro de los tantos centros comerciales. Llevaban la lista de regalos de Vainilla.

-¿Y lo han hecho?

-No lo se. Tal vez, tal vez no

-Oh vamos chica, yo me muero por saber

-Sigue muriendo

-¡Eres mala conmigo! Y yo que pensaba darte algunos consejitos

-¿Sobre que? Eres soltera

-¡Eres mala!

-Y tú soltera

Ambas llegaron al centro comercial, primero comprarían el regalo de Cream.

-A esa niña solo se le pueden comprar juguetes

-Y no sexuales

-Eso es lo peor

-Lo se

Ese par se dirigió al pasillo de juguetes y compro un peluche de osito. Después compraron otras cosas, regalos para este y tal sujeto que serían invitados.

Un prendedor de plata para el cabello de Aní.

Un set de herramientas para Tails.

-Vamos a comprar algo para ti Noah

-Supongo que no iremos a ver peluches

-Iremos al…

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Sex Shop?

-Así es

-¿Por qué terminamos aquí?

Necesitas nuevas prendas para Shadow-Guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Estás diciéndome que este es el regalo para él?

-¡Exacto!

-¡Que buena idea! :D

-Bueeeenas tardes señoritas-Hablo el encargado revisándolas de pies a cabeza-¿Qué buscaban? Tenemos juegos, prendas y cosas que ni sabían que existían

(Escribir más sobre esto sería un trauma hasta para mí, así que imaginen el resto y vayamos a otra escena)

.

.

.

.

.

En un bosque lejano y tal vez no tan lejano, vivía una chica "humana" con aire de emo (en si solo era el vestuario y su cabello pues su flequito le tapaba un poco los ojos, no se vayan a confundir con su carácter) que gustaba de jugar mucho trepando árboles y cuidando a sus fieles amigos habitantes del lugar.

Sin embargo, hoy se encontraba aburrida recostada en lo alto de un árbol, la rama sobre la que estaba era gruesa y pocas probabilidades había de que cayera.

-Lorie, te llego una tarjeta-Su padre la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Cómo me pueden llegar cartas si vivimos en medio de la nada?-Fue la respuesta de la chica, solo volteando a ver a su padre, sin bajar del árbol.

-Una niña vino a entregármela hace un rato, solo que no te había encontrado para dártela a ti.

-Pff, si es otro promocional de pizza…

-¡Es una invitación!

-¿Acaso revisaste mi correo?-Pregunto algo molesta.

-El sobre dice invitación-Se volteo rápidamente, sacando un plumón y rayando el sobre para que en verdad dijera "invitación".

-Lorie se percató y se molestó más.

-¡Deja de revisar mi correo!

-Oblígame

La chica hizo un gesto de irritación y bajo por su correo, arrebato la tarjeta de la mano de su padre y la leyó.

"¿Fiesta de navidad? Woooooow, Cream logro encontrarme ¡Que buena niña es!"

Decidida a deshacerse de su aburrimiento, la pequeña corrió a preparar un regalo.

.

.

.

.

.

Shadow y Sonic llegaron al centro comercial dispuestos a encontrar un regalo para sus chicas. Se dirigieron a ver maquillaje pero no. Después a ver ropa.

Michas chicas que allí estaban comprando los veían con cara de

WTF?

Pervertidos

Sexys

Gays xD

-¡A Noah le encantara esta pijama!-Dijo Shadow triunfal.

-Shadow, esa tiene ositos y es de cuerpo completo ¡Literal! Parece de bebe

"Maldito erizo azul" Pensó

-Oh mira esta minifalda ¡Black la amaría!

-Estas olvidando que parece más un hombre que una chica en cuanto a vestuario

-Cállate

-Sabes que es verdad

Sonic no admitió que Shadow tenía razón pero dejo la falda.

Ambos siguieron buscando como loquitos un regalo que fuera mejor que el otro, pero claro que, son chicos y no entienden a las mujeres.

Por desgracia, ambos pasaron junto a Sex Shop en el que curiosamente Noah y Rouge compraban cosas, Shadow se percató de ello y entro como un loco, pues el encargado no dejaba de mirar a su novia.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-Grito el erizo negro furioso de ver tal escena.

-Emm hola Shadow-La chica se puso nerviosa, después escondió detrás de ella la prenda que se iba a probar

-Oh, oh-Rouge quería salir corriendo de allí

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Repitió.

.Pues, haciendo algunas comprar-Noah rodaba los ojos, tratando de sonar natural

-Oiga tranquilícese hombre

-Cállate idiota ¡Y deja de mirar a mi novia!

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Tu qué haces aquí Shadow?

-Yo… em…

-Vino de compras-Sonic llego y trataba de no reírse con lo que había dicho.

-¿De compras tú?

-Emmm no, es solo que…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Nada de nada Noah-Sonic trataba de cubrirlo

-¡Vas a decirme que pasa Sonic! O si no…

Sonic trago saliva.

-Vino a buscar un regalo para ti

-¡Que será muchísimo mejor que el que tú le des a Black!

Shadow, que tonto, Se descubrió solito y Noah lo entendió todo rápidamente.

-Un momento, ustedes estaban ¿Qué? ¿Compitiendo por ver quien le daba el mejor regalo a su novia?

-Emmm nooo-Sonic rodo los ojos.

-¿Y cuál era el premio? ¿La cama de la novia?

Ninguno respondió. Noah se enfadó aún más.

-Vámonos de aquí Rouge, ya no tengo nada que comprar

-Idiotas-Dijo Rouge a ese par para salir tras la eriza rosa.

-No crean que no le diré a Black de esto

Y así, las chicas se alejaron.

-Creo que ahora si nos equivocamos demasiado bien-Sonic tomo la palabra

-Silencio idiota

-Oye, aun podemos remediarlo

-¿Y cómo?

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo

.

.

.

.

.

Joan se preparaba en su casa, no sabía qué clase de regalos llevar a la fiesta.

"¿Qué sería bueno? Mmmm no tengo mucho tiempo de conocerlos así que, esto será algo difícil"

"¿Qué tal si les regalo un buen videojuego? Naaaa, eso no lo creo oh ¡ya se! ¿Una merengada de oreo? No tampoco… mierda"

Y así continuaría un muy buen rato, sin saber qué hacer, pobre Joan. (Recuerden que Joan es el héroe de del ultimo capitulo que subí de mi otro fanfic)

.

.

.

.

.

-Entonces, ¿No compraron nada?-Pregunto Vainilla

-Bueno, no nos dejaron comprar-Amy respondió

-¡Y no nos dejaron ver a Santa!-Aní y Mochi hacían pucheros y se cruzaron de brazos

-Creo que si terminaremos comiendo pizza este año

**Este capi fue aún más corto, y menos chistoso pero igual un desastre. Espero que lo disfruten y creo que cada cava vez estoy más corta de tiempo, así que espero que con todo y el tiempo encima salga genial el capi mero bueno**

**Próximo Capitulo: Feliz navidad**

**Mochi: No te traerá nada n.n jaja naa mentira creo que te portaste bien este año y espero no traumarte con este capítulo .-.**

**Aní: Según tu review del otro fanfic, claro que puedes darme otro OC para que sea tu pareja n.n tú dame una descripción y lo veras muy pronto :D**

**Noah, te enojaste con tu hombre peeero, el próximo capítulo será la reconciliación :3 **

**Joan sii te patearon el trasero ¿y qué? : p ok no ando algo agresiva.-. :3 xD **

**Joan, Lorie, ustedes harán algo bueno en el próximo capítulo, así que no se lo pierdan**

**Besito!**


	4. Chapter 3 Feliz Navidad

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Sega excepto:**

**Joan**

**Lorie**

**Mochi**

**Aní**

**Noah**

**Que pertenecen a sus respectivos autores**

**Y Black, mi OC**

**Help es una discografía de The Beatles mi banda favorita n.n**

**Los comics de Batman pertenecen a DC Universe**

**Veronika decide Morir es un libro del autor Paulo Coelho, gran novela por cierto.**

**El puesto de destilado, lo tome de Minecraft**

**Gta pertenece a… bueno, no lo recuerdo xD el punto es que no es de mi propiedad**

**Mucho Disclaimer hoy .-. en fin disfruten este capitulo**

**Capitulo 3**

**Feliz Navidad**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que todo el mundo había empezado a planear la fiesta.

Todo estaba listo, excepto un par de cosas:

No había cena que no fuera pizza.

Noah y Black estaban enojadas con Shadow y Sonic.

¿Y como no estarlo, si ellos dos apostaron una noche?

¿Y cómo pensar que habría cena, si Amy, Mochi y Aní fueron vetadas del supermercado?

.

.

.

.

.

-Noah- La llamo Shadow

-¿Qué quieres?-Respondió molesta.

-¿Cuánto más estarás así?

-No sé. ¿Cuántas apuestas más de esas les faltan?

-¡Quisieras dejar de mencionarlo!-Más que una pregunta, era una orden.

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-¡Solo haces berrinche por nada!

-¡Es culpa tuya!

-¡Yo no hice nada, fue culpa de Sonic!

-¡Claro que fue tu culpa!

-¡Ya verás que me perdonas!

Y así, Shadow salió corriendo de allí.

Todos en el vecindario escuchaban los gritos de la joven pareja, que ya llevaban horas, y se sintieron felices de (por fin) dejar de oírlos.

.

.

.

.

.

Black se hallaba en un parque leyendo "Veronika decide Morir" de Paulo Coelho, autor de la obra.

-¿Ya me perdonas?-Había un erizo azul a su lado intentando desde hace una hora disculparse.

Ella no respondió, y mantenía la mirada fija en el libro.

-¿Black?

Más silencio.

-¡Black!

Ella lo miro durante un par de segundos con un gesto inentendible y volvió a su lectura

-Me perdonaras yo lo sé-Y salió corriendo de allí algo desesperado.

-Idiota-Susurro la chica sin quitar la vista del libro.

.

.

.

.

.

-Papa, voy a la fiesta de Noche Buena ¿podría confiar en que cuidaras de mis amigos?

-¿Hablas de esas cosas llamadas animales?

-¡Amigos!

-Como sea

-¿Los vas a cuidar sí o no?

-Está bien lo hare

-Gracias-Y así, Lorie se despidió de su padre con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

.

.

Bien, creo que nadie podría negarse a esto-Joan miraba su "regalo" muy orgullosamente, pues le había llevado algo de tiempo (mejor dicho, toda la semana) hacerlo.

Ahora había que prepararse para la fiesta, miro sus típicas prendas (negras) y su equipamiento (armas).

Y decidió que no eran las adecuadas.

Lo bueno de todo es que tenía una "vestimenta" especial (de santa leeel xD) para la ocasión.

-Ahora solo tengo un pequeño problema ¿Cómo voy a llevarme todo esto?

.

.

.

.

.

¡Hora de la fiesta!

Todo estaba ya listo para la ocasión. El árbol y la casa bellamente decorados por Cream.

Las luces brillantes instaladas por Tails.

En un estéreo sonaba la canción "Let it Snow" interpretada por Michael Buble, del disco que Noah había comprado.

La anfitriona y los organizadores se encontraban allí, todos esperando a los invitados.

Blaze y Silver fueron los primeros en llegar.

-¿Cómo esta señorita Blaze?

-Debo admitir que algo emocionada

-Sera grandiosa, se lo aseguro.

Cream también parecía emocionada, la fiesta seria inolvidable. Literal.

Un pequeño llamado Bokkun rompió una ventana.

-Bokkun ¡Idiota!- Grito Noah

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto Mochi

-Traigo un mensaje del jefe

-Olvídalo- Blaze comenzó a lanzarle fuego a Bokkun

-¡Blaze no!-Grito Vainilla

Blaze seguía intentando asar al pequeño, que solo corría en círculos para esquivar hasta que, paso lo malo.

Una llama alcanzo el árbol de navidad y comenzó a prendérsele fuego.

Todos se quedaron impactados al ver lo que ocurría.

Aní rápidamente lanzo agua para apagarlo.

Pero ya era un poco tarde para eso. El arbolito ya se había carbonizado a más no poder. Y ni qué decir de los regalos, que ni ellos se salvaron.

A Cream se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Yo, em… lo siento Cream-La gatita lavanda estaba apenadísima.

-Ahora si se arruino la fiesta-Sollozaba la conejita-No hay cena, no hay árbol ni regalos-Y así comenzó a llorar sentándose en el suelo.

-en verdad lo siento-Dijo Blaze mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de Cream

-Es culpa tuya yo solo traía un mensaje del jefe

-¡Cierra la boca Bokkun!-Grito Amy

-Yo… esperare al jefe aquí sentado-En la ventana que el mismo rompió

-Cream-Tomo la palabra Black sentándose junto a ella-Sé que ahora mismo te sientes mal pero, son solo cosas materiales

-Ella seguía llorando

-Nos tenemos todos aquí, estamos juntos y eso es lo que importa. Aunque no tengamos árbol y solo cenemos pizza porque ciertas mujercitas taclearon a Santa Claus, podemos celebrar como se debe

-Hey-Gritaron las 3 al unísono.

Cream paro un poco de llorar

-Así está mejor-Black le regalo una sonrisa.

Ya era hora de lo bueno.

Alguien toco a la puerta. Vainilla corrió a abrir.

-¡Hola!-Saludo Joan con una sonrisa-¿Cómo esta Vainilla?

-Podría ser peor, cenaremos pizza si no te importa

-Lo dudo mucho Señora Vainilla, porque traje el regalo perfecto

Del taxi del que Joan había salido, el conductor comenzó a bajar bandejas de platillos con papel aluminio encima (unas mm ¿no se? 8)

-Feliz Navidad-Le dijo a Vainilla

-¡Muchas gracias hijo!- Grito emocionada

-No es nada-Contesto feliz

Todavía estaban metiendo las bandejas a la casa cuando el Team Chaotix llego.

-Señora Vainilla-Vector llego con 1 cajas-Le traje estas bellas esferas para su árbol

-Este año no hay árbol-Le contesto triste.

-No opino lo mismo-Lorie llego arrastrando un pequeño trineo improvisado con un pino a cuestas-Este pequeño no estaba creciendo bien, así que era mejor cortarlo, después de todo sufría

-Tenemos pino-Gritaron todos los organizadores desde dentro.

Y finalmente, Rouge llego arrastrando a Knuckles con un delicioso vino.

-¿Qué tal cielitos?

La fiesta podía celebrarse (ahora sí).

All I want for Chirstmas is You, sonaba esta vez.

Ahora todo era felicidad, todos se hallaban de mil cosas, y hablando de Vector, no se despegaba de Vainilla, parecía goma de mascar en el zapato.

Joan hablaba feliz con Mochi, Aní y Lorie.

-¡Atención!-Llamo Sonic-Mi buen amigo Shadow y yo tenemos algo que decirles

-Todos guardaron silencio.

-No soy tu amigo, erizo idiota

-Déjame hablar… AMIGO

-Idiota-Susurro

-Bien, hace poco menos de una semana cometimos una tontería. Hicimos algo que no debíamos y lo peor es que se enojaron las mujeres

Noah se cruzó de brazos y giro la cabeza hacia un lado.

Black comenzó a jugarse las uñas (curioso, porque tenía los guantes puestos, mejor digamos "jugarse los dedos").

-Pero les hicimos un regalo, Shadow, tu primero

Shadow corrió a una habitación y de ella saco una enorme caja. La abrió sabiendo que Noah no lo haría y ¡oh sorpresa! Dentro había dos puestos de destilado (Admito que lo tome de Minecraft xD) un nuevo microscopio, y toda una enciclopedia sobre robótica (no me juzguen, de esto no se casi nada)

-Wooow, esto debió costarte una fortuna-Noah se había impresionado con el regalo que su novio le había hecho.

-Por ti, no importa el precio-Saco un bello clavel y lo entrego.

(en realidad, lo que paso fue:

-¡Considera como paga el que te dejare conservar tu miserable vida infeliz!-Decía Shadow al sujeto al que "compro" el puesto de destilado)

-Awws-Dijeron los presentes

-Esto no será suficiente, serás el ama de casa todo el mes que viene

-De acuerdo-El erizo negro trataba de no explotar

-¡Y! actuaras como mi esclavo ¿entendido?

"Todo sea por el sexo" Pensó no queriendo admitir para sí mismo que en verdad buscaba el perdón de Noah

-Ya que me queda

Noah sonrió triunfal.

-Black

-…

-Tengo algo que te encantara

Sonic saco un cuadro (o eso parecía) forrado cuidadosamente con un bello papel brillante.

-Esto me costó una fortuna, espero que te guste

Rasgo el papel, dentro, la discografía de The Beatles "Help" 100% original y además autografiada por el cuarteto de Liverpool

Black quería gritar de la emoción pero se controló.

-¿Es lo mejor que tienes?

-No-Saco una rosa de quien sabe dónde.

-No me gustan las rosas. Son demasiado comunes para mí ¡y lo sabes!

"mierda, es verdad lo olvide"

-Pero esto sí que te encantara

Y saco todos los comics de Batman

-Wooooow veo que te esforzaste, pero te costara más caro que eso

-¿Qué más quieres?

-Vas a ser mi saco de boxeo cuanto tiempo me plazca

-De acuerdo

Así las parejas se reconciliaron, todo el mundo estaba feliz por ellos. (Casi me saco caries yo solita por escena romántica xD)

Eggman llego vestido de Santa Claus y derribo la puerta.

-¡Santa! Oh no, perdón me equivoque, solo es el huevo parlante-Joan se había emocionado y en dos segundos hasta la sonrisa se le esfumo.

-Traigo regalos, hoy es día para festejar

Un tomo de plantas medicinales para Mochi.

Un set con tubos de ensayo para Noah.

Un nuevo vestido para Amy.

Collar de diamantes para Rouge.

Un osito de felpa para Cream

Un abrigo para Aní.

Nuevos zapatos para Lorie.

Unos pendientes para Vainilla.

Un libro para Black.

Sin contar los regalos de los chicos, claro está.

-¡Woho!

-A seguir con la fiesta-Grito Vainilla

-Joan, se salvó su regalo-La pequeña Cream se acercó a él, con una caja-Tómelo

-Muchas gracias pequeñas

-Yo debo agradecerle más. Gracias a usted tenemos cena

-Si lo sé, soy todo un héroe-bromeando y riendo, así tomo el regalo-Woow, ¡el nuevo GTA!

-Feliz navidad

-Dentro de unos días seguirá nuestra rivalidad, ¿verdad?-Pregunto Sonic a Eggman

-Por supuesto erizo cabeza hueca

Y así, todo el mundo siguió bailando, canturreando, cenando ( en el caso de Black y Joan, engullendo) toditita la noche, esa fue una noche buena y Navidad inolvidables

**Y aquí el capítulo final de este especial, espero les haya gustado porque me esforcé mucho en hacerlo**

**Mochi Mochila ¿Cómo la ves? Reconciliación sin cama xD**

**Aní… te falto el nombre del OC mujer n.n **

**Joan , si fue raro, pero es mejor que si hubiera hecho algo cuerdo**

**Bueno, lo subo hoy, pero espero tengan felices muy felices fiestas, no tomen mucho y sean felices, que la vida sirve para eso y sonrían mucho :D**

**Otra cosa! Aní, Mochi, Noah, y todos los que quieran participar, ¿recuerdan que les dije de un nuevo fanfic sobre Gamers? Bueno, si ustedes gustan participar, seria genial después de todo, es un crossover revoltura después de todo**

**Solo avísenme**

**Adiosito! :D**


End file.
